This invention is directed generally to the field of transportation services and more specifically to the field of automatically dispatching taxis to client locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,977 discloses an automatic taxi dispatch system that has access to an on-line telephone directory and a stand-by memory containing information about available taxis. When a client calls a telephone exchange to request taxi service, the client""s phone number is determined. The on-line directory is searched for the address corresponding to the client""s telephone number. The stand-by memory is searched for the taxi in first place. The taxi is provided with the client address via radio. This system does not work if the user uses a mobile phone because the client""s location cannot be determined using a telephone directory. Furthermore, this system cannot allocate the most efficient taxi to service the client because it does not maintain the locations of available taxis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,451 discloses another method for automatically dispatching vehicles. A client uses a service request terminal to transmit a service request to a central dispatch controller. A central computer determines the most efficient vehicle to dispatch to the client location by calculating the total added travel distance to service the request destination in relation to the dispatches previously assigned to each vehicle. The service request is dispatched to the vehicle with the minimum added travel distance. This method requires the use of service request terminals and may not be accessible from any location.
Japanese patent 06180797 discloses another method for automatically dispatching vehicles to clients. When a customer makes a request for a taxi, a taxi center determines its approximate location. Taxis in the zone of the client are requested to provide current position and status information (available/occupied). The taxi center selects a taxi and sends a vocal car allocation indication to the driver of the vehicle. This system requires the presence of an operator.
Japanese patent 09321882 discloses a method for contacting the nearest taxi allocation center from a nationwide calling number. The client calls a nationwide taxi allocation center. The rough position of the ordering person is determined from the location of a portable telephone relay antenna nearest to the ordering person. The order is transferred to the taxi allocation center nearest to the client. Next, the operator of the car allocation center communicates with the ordering person, requests detailed location information, and allocates a taxi. This system requires the presence of an operator.
Tendler Cellular has adapted GPS and speech technology to cellular phones and created a chip set that goes into cellular phones so that with the touch of a 911 button a verbal emergency message xe2x80x9ctellsxe2x80x9d the police the location of an emergency. This system does not have the capability to dispatch emergency vehicles to client locations.
TaxiPak dispatch system produced by MobileSoft Consulting Inc. is a software application that provides computer aided dispatch services to taxi fleet operations. Each taxi is equipped with a GPS receiver that periodically sends a geographic position to the TaxiPak application. The system allows tracking of all taxis in the fleet for dispatch as well as for handling emergencies. This system cannot determine the locations of clients especially when they are using mobile phones.
FCC E911 mandate requires cellular phone operators to be able to locate cellular phone users and provide 911 emergency services. Several technologies have been proposed as a solution. One of the technologies to locate cellular phone users is to integrate a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver in the cellular phone. In case of emergency, the handset determines the location of the user and sends it to an emergency center. Another technology is a server assisted GPS where a portion of the GPS receiver functions is carried on a server and the other portion is carried on the handset. In case of emergency, the handset or the server determines the location of the user and sends it to an emergency center. Another technology is network triangulation. In case of emergency, a location measurement unit determines the location of the user and sends it to an emergency center. These systems are capable of determining a cellular phone user location with a precision better than 125 meters.
Thus there is a need for a system that can automate the dispatching of taxis to client locations. The system collects client requests for taxis and their GPS positions from locator devices installed in the cellular handsets. The system also collects the GPS positions of available taxis using locator devices and sensors installed in taxis and stores them in a database. To dispatch a taxi, the system searches its database for a taxi with a location nearest to a client location using a matching algorithm. The client GPS location is translated to a street address using a digital map database and is sent to a mobile terminal inside the taxi. The system is automatic, efficient and flexible. The matching algorithm can be changed to take into account traffic, geographical and topological information.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for dispatching commercial vehicles to client locations comprising a telephone exchange to receive request calls and client location data; means to extract said client location data; means to convert client location data into a client address; a radio center to send the client request and address to a commercial vehicle;
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for dispatching commercial vehicles to client locations whereby a telephone exchange receives request calls and client location data; a base unit extracts said client location data; a conversion unit converts said client location data into client address; a radio center sends the client request and address to a commercial vehicle;
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for dispatching commercial vehicles to client locations whereby a telephone exchange receives request calls and client location data; a base unit extracts said client location data; a radio center receives notices from commercial vehicles indicating their status and location data; a database system stores an updated list of available commercial vehicles and their corresponding location data; a processor searches said database for a vehicle whose location matches the location of a client requesting vehicle service; If a match is found, a conversion unit converts said client location data into an address and the radio center sends the client information and address to the assigned commercial vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for indicating that a commercial vehicle is available to a dispatching center comprising on indication that the vehicle is available, periodically determine the vehicle""s current location data using a location identification device and send the vehicle identification and said current location data to the dispatching center, until the vehicle becomes unavailable.